


Closet

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt: A: Why are you naked? B: Uh, I have no clothes. A: That's nonsense. *opens closet* You have these jeans, these shirts, oh hi [Regina], this dress...Asked by anon via tumblr





	Closet

****

Snow needed a total of four seconds after closing the door to turn at Emma, pale and eyes widening, before gulping down what almost seemed to sound like “Regina?” that made the blonde shake her head, still trying to cover herself while Regina’s signature purple could be seen glowing at the other side of the currently closed door. With shaky fingers, Snow turned and opened the door, the wood rattling as she did, her knuckles white as the brunette’s figure blinked out of existence.

_“Just great.”_ Emma tried to disguise her fear as Snow stared and turned, one eye positively twitching as she pointed at what was now a normal, usual closet. Sans Regina. _“I’m going to make you pay for this one Regina…”_

“Emma?” The blonde blinked, swallowing as Snow glanced at the closet once again, almost looking fearful of what could come out of it. The thought itself made Emma smile a little, her lips quickly quivering back to their usual place at the sight of Snow’s completely confused stare. “Was that Regina?”

A part of Snow’s tone was clear enough; _tell me she wasn’t._ A part of Emma’s brain was definetely considering telling her mother that no, I wasn’t having sex with Regina and I hurriedly made her go into my closet as soon as I heard your voice. She was an adult however and that alone made her feel way more younger than she should feel.

Crossing her arms and still softly cursing Regina under her breath -very carefully, one never knew when a fairy could be listening- Emma nodded once, halting her head midway to a second nod as Snow nodded stiffly on her own before approaching her bed, wobbly legs almost giving up as the mattress creaked.

“Since when?”

It wasn’t the question Emma was expecting but she blinked, trying to put a date on what had been a quite hazy night.

“A month ago?” It was dubious; it could be more than that. Certainly, for Emma at least, it had been longer than that. Her mother, however, didn’t need to know that.

“And you thought…” Snow stopped, taking a gulp of air before continuing, “… that pushing her inside your closet… would work?”

The joke was far too easy for Emma, far too easy for anyone really and Emma remained silent; not sure what else to say. Yes, she hadn’t really thought about her plan; both Regina and herself had magic. It could have definetely be easier to magic them out of there or create some clothes on. Neither she nor the brunette had thought of that and so there she was; about to explain her mother how yes; Regina and she were together.

Fortunately, or not, the very same moment she decided on opening her mouth, a thick purple mist enveloped her and sucked her in, Snow’s indignant cries reaching muffled to her ears as she was teleported.

“Next time.” Regina said the second she stepped onto her room’s floor. “You are the one who hides. You really need to clean your closet Emma. It’s dusty.”


End file.
